


May Parker Needs a Plan

by Gavilan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual May Parker, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, Gen, Minor Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Pre May Parker/Pepper Potts, Pre-Slash, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: Aunt May has a crush on Pepper Potts. Peter knows just how to help: they'll make a Plan.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	May Parker Needs a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, hddnone. Thanks also to eachpeachpearplum and Blanc for help brainstorming how May and Pepper met and what the Plan should be!
> 
> And this makes... not a bingo for the Tony Stark Bingo. But it does make five squares so I get a DUM-E badge! 
> 
> Title: May Parker Needs a Plan  
> Collaborator Name: Gavilan  
> Card Number: 3003  
> Square Filled: A4 - Peter Parker/Spider-Man  
> Ship: May Parker/Pepper Potts (pre-slash)  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: Coming out, bisexuality  
> Word Count: 1329

“So, um, hey, Aunt May?” 

May looked up from her phone. Peter was sitting in the armchair on the other side of the coffee table and looking at her with an earnest expression.

“Yeah, Peter, what’s up?”

“Well, listen, you don’t have to, like, tell me or anything, but I, um, I noticed that you’ve kinda been being weird lately?” 

May flicked her hair back and smiled in what she hoped was a convincingly relaxed manner. 

“Weird? How so?” 

“Well, um, just now, you were like looking at your phone and you had this really weird smile on your face? And you like, keep checking your phone constantly, and I think you were taking a selfie the other day? And there was the time you did your hair all fancy to go to Stark Industries with me? And normally you’ve got the total hippie vibes going on with the long hair and the jeans, right, so it was weird. I mean, it was fine, you look great either way, honest, it’s just different, you know? And… yeah. Weird.”

May kept her smile firmly in place, though she could feel it fraying around the edges with each revelation. 

Peter took a deep breath and continued. “And you know, you really helped me when I was being super awkward over MJ and I really appreciated that, and I know I don’t have like, experience to offer but… if you want to talk about it, I’m here, okay?”

May couldn’t help but smile genuinely at the honest, awkward offer. She sighed. “Thanks, Peter.” She hesitated, but he had offered so genuinely, and she really did need to talk to someone… “I guess I have been being a bit weird lately. I, well, I met someone. At Stark Industries.”

“Oh my god, May, that’s great!” Peter jumped up from his chair and came over to give her a hug. “Oh wow, tell me everything.” He flopped down onto the couch beside her. “Is he handsome? What does he do? He doesn’t work for Happy, does he? Oh god that would be so awkward…”

May laughed. “No, no, not Happy’s department. And Happy wouldn’t make it awkward. We’re still good friends, and it’s been a while, anyway.” 

“Whew, good,” Peter said with an exaggerated hand to his forehead. “Okay, tell me about him.”

Now came the hard part. She hadn’t been hiding it from him, not really, but a lifetime of silence was a hard habit to break. “It’s, um, well.” God, she hadn’t thought it’d be so hard to say it. She stared at her hands in her lap. “She’s beautiful, and smart, and incredibly out of my league.” May risked a glance over at Peter, who was frozen with his mouth open. “And I’ll save the rest of it for when you’ve gotten over the pronoun, I think.” 

Peter shook his head as if to clear it. “Okay, wow, sorry, not judging, promise, just kinda reshaping my understanding of the universe, hang on a second.” 

May laughed, somewhere between nervous and relieved. It certainly could have gone worse. 

“So you’re, um, bi? Like MJ?” 

May nodded. Of course she shouldn’t have worried. MJ was out and proud, and Peter had always been supportive. Taking that leap would always be scary, though, no matter how well she knew the person. 

“That’s a good word for it. When I was MJ’s age I didn’t have words for it. I just liked who I liked. But yeah, bisexual.”

“That’s… wow, okay.” Peter blew out an amazed breath, then turned and looked at her, expression suddenly serious. “Thanks for telling me,” he said. “I’m honored. I know coming out is scary, and I’m glad you trust me.”

“Oh, Peter, of course I trust you! I’ve always trusted you. I wasn’t trying to hide it, before, you know. It’s just never been something you talk about. Not the way it is for you kids.” 

Peter smiled. “Oh!” His expression lit up. “You should talk to MJ about it! She totally looks up to you, and it would be, like, cross-generational solidarity or whatever. And she knows  _ all _ the words if you want to ask about the modern stuff and whatever and… sorry, I’m totally making the assumption that you want to come out over here, ignore me.” 

May patted his shoulder. “I think I would like that,” she admitted. 

“Ok, awesome,” Peter said. “So, tell me about this woman you met.”

May sighed. “Okay, you have to promise you won’t freak out, okay?”

“Of course, right, no freaking out, got it.” 

May took a deep breath and blurted, “it’s Pepper Potts.” 

Peter gasped, opened his mouth, then closed it, probably remembering his agreement not to freak out. “How… how’d you meet?” he managed after a long pause.

May couldn’t help but smile. “I was coming to bring you your lunch one of the days you forgot it, and I ran into her. Literally, actually, she was looking for Morgan and I was looking for you so neither of us were looking where we were going.” May chuckled. “I helped her find Morgan, who was hiding in the vents - and who showed her those, I wonder?” 

Peter blushed and looked away. 

“I thought so. Well, anyway, once we’d found Morgan, she pointed me toward your lab. And then when you started tutoring Morgan, we started running into each other more, waiting for you.” She bit her lip. “I… may have started getting there early to see her more.”

“You and Miss Potts… yeah, I can see it.” He grinned. “Oh wow, Morgan and I are gonna be siblings,” he said with a laugh. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Peter, I don’t even know if she likes me back,” May pointed out. 

“Of course she likes you, you’re awesome,” Peter said immediately, and May felt her ears get hot at the confident praise. 

“You just need a plan,” Peter said.

“A plan?”

“Sure! Just like you helped me come up with for MJ, with the black Dahlia necklace and everything. A plan.”

“And how well did that plan work out for you?” she pointed out. 

“Well, okay, fair point. But, I mean, it totally would have worked if there weren’t a superhero event! And MJ loved the necklace, that was the best idea, thanks.” 

“Okay, a plan, then.” 

Peter beamed at her and jumped up to pace the living room. 

“Right. So, what does she like?”

May leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand as she thought. “Well, there’s always coffee. She practically lives with a cup in her hand some days.” 

Peter waved that aside. “Nah, too boring. Everyone does coffee dates, you gotta do something  _ special _ .” 

May thought about her conversations with Pepper as they’d waited for Morgan and Peter to be done with their lessons. “She likes gardening, and fancy shoes, and making business men bend over backward for her, and Morgan, of course, and… none of those make a good date or a gift.” 

Peter frowned in thought. “Okay, let’s see. Shoes don’t work, and you can’t do anything about the businessmen, so Morgan and gardening… oh! What if you say I want to take Morgan to that new lab SI’s partnered with for the green energy program to do some experiments, only you’re not sure I’m responsible enough, so you should both go along. I’m pretty sure there’s some sort of botanical section, so you could have a date in a garden full of experimental plants!”

Only Peter, she thought, would see “experimental” as a positive attribute of a garden. But it wasn’t like May had any better ideas. 

“Worth a shot,” she said, and it was worth it to see Peter’s excitement even if the whole thing went down in flames. 

“You’ll see, it’ll be great. Miss Potts will love it.” 

“I hope so,” May said, her voice going dreamy as she pictured earning one of Pepper’s lovely smiles. “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for a sequel in which May and Peter attempt the Plan (and, of course, everything falls apart in the best way possible), so subscribe to me or this fic if you want to see May actually wooing Pepper!


End file.
